U is for Undergraduate
by M. Marchand
Summary: Grad student Charlie is mistaken for an undergraduate by a snobby professor until Larry sets him straight. 2007 Alphabet Drabble Series


Acknowledgements:

Omi as always  
The BTN8rs - with apologies  
The Numb3rs dot org crew - since I did the whole alphabet inspired by their challenge

Disclaimers:

"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" - Willow, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
I do not own any Numb3rs characters nor do I have any rights to  
anything related to the TV show Numb3rs. I plead fair use and claim  
only my own writing and characters.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Charlie looked around at the other students filing into the classroom to make sure the query was directed at him.

"Um, I'm here for class. This is Physics 412, isn't it?" Charlie checked the paper in his hand and then looked expectantly at the teacher.

Professor Howe peered at Charlie over his bifocals. "It is, but this is a graduate level class. No undergraduates allowed."

"Good," Charlie said, putting his backpack on a chair. "Then I am in the right place." He sat down and started rummaging in his pack for a notebook.

Professor Howe walked over and stood hovering over Charlie's seat, making him crane his neck to look up.

"Young man, you are clearly not even out of your teen years and can hardly be a graduate student. Unlike other professors, I actually take roll and do not allow non-students to audit my lectures."

Bristling, Charlie replied coolly. "Well then, I'll be sure to raise my hand when you call my name for your roll call."

The professor crossed his arms over his chest and looked annoyed. "So you got a grad student friend to sign up for class for you? Or you were hired to take notes for someone who can't be bothered to attend the lectures?"

Charlie clenched and released his fists a few times. "I am a graduate student here and I am registered for this class," he said slowly and evenly.

"We'll see about that," the professor huffed. "Let me see your student ID."

Charlie stuck out his chin. "Are you going to ask to see the student ID of everyone in this class?"

"No."

"Then I fail to see why I should have to produce mine. I have as much right to be here as anyone."

"I will not have a mere child make a mockery of my classroom!" Professor Howe exploded and every head in the classroom turned.

"Cornelius? Is everything all right? I heard yelling."

Professor Howe turned around to find Professor Fleinhardt entering his classroom.

"It's nothing, Lawrence."

As Larry approached he noticed Charlie sitting there. "Hello Charles! I didn't know you were taking Physics 412. I'm delighted that you're able to find time in your schedule for it."

"Nice to see you again, Professor Fleinhardt."

Professor Howe looked between the two of them, flabbergasted.

"You know him?" he asked Larry.

"I should say so! I was one of the people who talked Charles into getting his doctorate here! It was a difficult task luring him away from the clutches of Cambridge and the bright lights of MIT, but it's worth it to have such an exceptional mind in our midst."

Charlie smiled and blushed a little.

"Thank you."

"I'm hoping he'll stay and teach after he gets his doctorate so we'll have to do what we can to entice him to stay." Larry winked at Charlie, who grinned back at him.

"So he's a graduate student?" Professor Howe asked, still disbelieving.

"Graduated high school at age 13, and finished his bachelors at Princeton at 16. Quite the remarkable young man."

Professor Howe turned back and stared at Charlie, flushing with both anger and mortification as Charlie sat smugly staring back at him.

When he said nothing, Charlie turned to Larry.

"Professor Fleinhardt, do you think you could help me get into Professor Lucrese's Physics 412 class? Professor Howe's class just doesn't fit well into my schedule." He looked icily up at Professor Howe who swallowed hard.

"Of course! Magdalena's class can always fit one more. We can go see her now and then take care of the paperwork."

"Thanks." Charlie rose and picked up his bag. "Professor," he said, keeping his voice even and civil. "If you'll excuse me?"

Professor Howe stepped back to give Charlie enough room to get by him and leave.

As Charlie walked out, Larry followed until Professor Howe tugged on his sleeve to hold him back.

"Just how exceptional are we talking about?" he asked quietly.

Larry glanced at Charlie's retreating form.

"Cornelius, this mere slip of a boy might just make us all Salieris to his Mozart..."


End file.
